Steven universe drabbles
by raihne-chan
Summary: Just some drabbles that I posted on tumblr a while ago. Enjoy 'em!
1. Sonder

**Sonder - n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.**

Peridot sat on the beach. Her hands were buried in the damp sand as she collected her thoughts, running them over again and again in her mind. How the crystal gems acted towards her, how they discussed Rose Quartz' practices, Steven's practices. She just didn't see the appeal.

Amethyst stepped outside on the porch, and saw the green gem sitting in the sand all alone, and decided to go and sit with her.

"Hey, peridactyl. What's on your mind?" Amethyst asked calmly, plopping herself down in the sand beside her.

"I'm merely processing my experience with you 'crystal gems'. If you don't mind, I'd like to-"

"It's a lot more different on homeworld, isn't it?" Amethyst interrupted her with a soft voice, and Peridot responded with a surprised stare.

"Well you wouldn't know, you never got to see it, I assume." Peridot huffed smugly. Amethyst sighed in slight annoyance, which confused Peridot even further.

"What? What did I say?" She asked cluelessly, Amethyst chuckled quietly.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you just…let go of homeworld…forget it exists." She instructed, and Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that. What purpose would that serve me?" The green gem looked back out onto the horizon, smiling slightly.

"Well..their ideals. They don't give gems a chance to live. All they do is serve."

"Exactly, we're made to serve." Peridot answered, quick as a whip.

"You're missing the point. I'm just saying, we're alive and have feelings, we're not objects." She growled lowly, and Peridot turned to her.

"Well, of course…we…are.." She said as she stared down at the sand.

"Amethyst! Clean up this motor oil this instant!" Pearl yelled from the porch, walking back into the house and shaking her head. The purple gem stood up and waved.

"Gotta go, Peri." She laughed, and walked back towards the house. Peridot had never thought about it before. Sure, she could feel bad about herself, but… everyone was hurt by the way the diamonds treated them. That Jade she'd witnessed being shattered right in front of her for mixing up an order, that Lapis Lazuli that had breached protocol. Lapis…how she'd been imprisoned for so long.

Peridot stared back out into the ocean as the sky was painted with hues of orange pink and purple, distorted as it was reflected in the water. Maybe Rose Quartz had the right idea.


	2. Opia

**Opia - n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.**

"This is a waste of time, I have things to do." She said sternly, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Aw, come on Pearl, what harm is it gonna do? Besides, it's not like your life depends on cleaning up my room." Amethyst waved her hand expressively in the air, and Steven's eyes glimmered.

"Please, Pearl?" Steven begged, his grin communicated his excitement.

"Alright, alright. One time, that's it." She sat back down gracefully, folding her hands across from Amethyst, who leaned in closer. Pearl frowned slightly, but tried not to move.

"Alright…aanndd…go!" Steven exclaimed, and they both sat still, like statues.

The two stared into each others eyes, Pearl tried to ignore that teasing grin that the purple gem wore. Amethyst's dark indigo eyes bore into Pearl's bright blues. They sat their,motionless for quite a while, Steven still stared at the timer on his phone. Amethyst felt as if she was showing Pearl something she shouldn't, something that should be kept out of the light of day, hidden from anyone she could imagine.

Pearl could feel it as well. She felt mostly awkward, staring at Amethyst for so long, but she felt as if Amethyst was invading her personal space, even more so than usual, which was hard to explain.

"Wow..I've never seen a staring contest go on for so long.." Steven commented, he looked at their expressions, which seemed more uncomfortable than determined. Amethyst's cheeks were dusted with a slight blush, as were Pearl's, they both looked as if they didn't want to be staring at each other any longer.

A nervous smile found it's way on Pearl's face, and that's when Amethyst decided that was enough. She turned her head away suddenly, causing Pearl to do so as well. Steven stopped the timer.

"Seven minutes and thirteen seconds!" He announced. Pearl reached a hand out towards Amethyst, reaching her shoulder.

"We can clean your room together, if you don't mind, Amethyst." Pearl proposed politely. Amethyst nodded, and stood up.

"Yeah, alright." She responded, and waved towards Steven as she walked towards the temple door with Pearl.

"See ya later, Ste-man." Amethyst said, and soon they were gone. Steven smiled, it may not look like it to others, but those two got along quite well.


	3. Monachopsis

**Monachopsis- n. the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.**

The moment Rose had taken her hand, she knew she was out of place.

Pearl had something to fight for, she was made for service, to stand still and look pretty, but fought her own programming on a constant, training herself to fight, and live as herself.

Garnet wanted to be free of homeworld's strict rules, she wanted to be herself. She hadn't seen Ruby and Sapphire yet, but she knew they loved each other dearly.

Rose had already fought, she had protected this planet, and suffered for the human race, yet they separate themselves from the species.

What did Amethyst stand for, then? What could she stand for? She hadn't been around to see the war, and she never had to deal with homeworld's ideals.

She felt like a mismatched puzzle piece. These gems had suffered, and they still do. Their memories haunt them, and they still try to get over them. Amethyst had no haunting memories, though, she was fresh out of the kindergarten.

How naïve she was, and how lucky she had been to be found by gems who had been through so much, to teach her how to be the best gem she could.

Amethyst wanted to be that gem, she swore she would.


	4. Énouement

**Énouement - n. The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.**

Lapis gracefully flapped her wings, leaping through space with ease. When she landed, she felt the ground shake, but kept her footing as she did so. This was weird. Did she have the right planet? Everything was so advanced, so… sleek and technological. Cold, hard material, no warmth, it felt wrong to her.

If someone told her homeworld would look like this in 1,000 years, she wouldn't have believed it. Gems were busy at work, staring at their gadgets and some scurrying along, having somewhere to be. Her diamond had to be on planet somewhere.

"Excuse me." Lapis tapped a Jade's shoulder, and she seemed annoyed to see her.

"Can I help you?" She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, I was hoping you could help me find blue diamond." She said with a polite smile.

"What's your facet?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Hm…I think I've forgotten, you see..I've been trapped in a mirror for 1,000 years." She explained with a chuckled.

"You mean…you're…that Lapis lazuli?" Her eyes were wide, wow! She'd managed to gain a reputation? That's surprising. Well, not really, she had been a prisoner of war for 1,000 years. Lapis nodded proudly.

"Well then, blue diamond would most definitely like to see you." The Jade grabbed her hand and lead her away, towards a warp pad. Soon enough they stood in front of their diamond, and Lapis knelt down on one knee, as well as the jade.

"Speak." The huge gem commanded.

"My diamond, the Lapis Lazuli that had been imprisoned for 1,000 years has returned." She backed off, and left Lapis on her own.

"Hm, interesting." A hint of a smile hid under that veil of hers.

Lapis was happy to be home, but she had no idea what they had in mind for her.


End file.
